That Someone Better
by Aliaga Snow
Summary: All she needed to do was say yes. Images of her running through a sunny forest flanked by other Huntress flashed through her head. She would have friends. She would be loved. Respected. All that she had never been. Oneshot.


**AN: **Ya. it's me again. Wow, three stories in a row, night to night. The only reason I've wrote so much is because I haven't had much homework lately. Anyway, this is my second Bianca and Nico story. I found that I really love their brother/sister dynamic. I'm actually an only child. Did I do a good impression? I'm going to do one of these family fics more before moving on to something new. I'm putting a poll on my profile you loyal readers can pick what you want. I am sorta stuck.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own PJO.

* * *

If there was one thing in the world that Bianca di Angelo hated, it was feeling weak. That feeling of defenselessness that washed over her whenever she saw something terrible happen, a car crash, a robbery, anything. Knowing that she can't stop it. Knowing that she is useless. Knowing someone better would be able to prevent incoming disaster. Inside, though, she knew that one day she will be that someone better. She just didn't know how. Until she approached her.

Artemis. Goddess of the Hunt, Forests, Hills, and the Moon.

Then she knew how. She could be an immortal Huntress of Artemis. She would be strong. She could protect anyone. Anyone. She would no long be weak. She would be that someone better that saved that helpless mortal. She could be a hero. They would look up to her.

While she thought about this, a memory came to mind.

She was 10 years old (Nico, 9), right before she was sent to the hotel, right after her little dip in Lethe, when it first happened. They were sent to foster home for a week until Alecto picked them up. The foster family was a good old' American family. Barbeques, baseball, McDonalds and all that crap. They were David and Chloe Clinklot and their kids, Jacky Lynn (5) and Lewis (6). Both kids where adopted and all smiles. They were creepy, along with the parents. On the di Angelo's' third day, the Clinklots decided to order pizza for the kids. One hour and a blazing fire later, the Clinklots were in the hospital and Bianca was gaping at the glaring flames, knowing that somehow it was her fault. Somehow, she was behind the exploding X-tra Large Cheese Pizza. And as she watched the firemen try to foam out the tidy little house, her heart sunk to her toes. After a few minutes, she grabbed Nico by the shoulders and sprinted into an alleyway, not wanting to bring the Clinklotsany more misfortune. Although Nico gave her a curious look, he said nothing. He could tell his big sister was in a state of horrification. He knew he shouldn't bother her.

If she was a Huntress, she could prevent stuff like this. She could do anything. So she agreed. She would say yes. She would be immortal. All she needed to do was say an oath and then she would be a Huntress. All-powerful. Brave. Undefeatable. All she needed to do was say yes. Images of her running through a sunny forest flanked by other Huntress flashed through her head. She would have friends. She would be loved. Respected. All that she had never been.

But what she didn't know was that she was already loved and respected by her little brother. She was his hero, his savior, his someone better.

And when she made her decision, she didn't once think of him.

* * *

Bianca laughed bitterly from her spot on the steel floor. There she was, on her deathbed, laughing. From inside the gigantic metal Talos statue, Bianca was laughing while being electrocuted. Cruel chuckles escaped her parched lips, but then she suddenly stopped. Because right then it hit her. She was finally that someone better. She was saving the lives of four innocent demigods/satyrs. She was a hero. Just like in her dreams. And she smiled. A real smile, not a sardonic one. And then she thought of her little brother. Why she was in this mess. Her baby brother. Her grin stretched wider. But then the tears started. She would never she him again. His grinning face, his ruffled brown hair. She must have been a sight to behold, lying there, slowly being electrocuted, smiling, with tears streaming down her face. It was a weird feeling, crying. She had never fully let the tears fall before. You know, as much as she remembered. She had learned to mask her emotions, for Nico's sake. She wouldn't want him to be worried.

Then the shocks came. They were bearable at first, but they began to be excruciatinly painful. Her body spasmed. She could feel her immortality, and her lifeline, slip away. She closed her eyes, knowing that she was dying. But then she opened her mouth a crack and whispered out, "Forgive me, Nico. I'm sorry." And then it was over. Her mouth moved for the last time. Her lungs gave one final push before giving out. But she was still smiling. Smiling.

* * *

**AN:** Wow, angst much? I blame it on my writing music. Paint it Black, by Vanessa Carlton. Ah, good song. I always listen to music when I write. My first fic was to ET by Katy Perry and a medley of Lady Gaga. Second fic was to Secrets by One Republic. As you can see, my music style varies. Not that you care.

Still loving reviews. They feed the burning embers of my fragile soul. Okay, that sounded wierd, but it gets the idea across. Whatever. Also, I wanted to tell you that I'm actually shocked by the good reviews of my first two stories. I've always been more of a reader then a writer. These Fics have been my first writings outside of school. I'm also still waiting for that flame.


End file.
